


Mindless

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dieselpunk, Fantasy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Violence, Inktober 2019, Inktober prompts but wrtten, Nonbinary Character, Polski | Polish, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Matka Księżyc mogła odebrać Aminie rozum, ale umiała sterować swoim dzieckiem.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Mindless

Pociąg zatrzymał się z głośnym zgrzytem kół na szynach. Amina wstała i wyjrzała za okno, próbując wypatrzeć, co się dzieje, ale jedynym, co zobaczyła, był pusty step, skąpany w czerwieni zachodzącego słońca.

\- Stoimy – powiedziała do Tinashe, któru skinęłu tylko głową z właściwym swoim spokojem.

Amina nie czuła się spokojna. Pamiętała zbliżający się do pełni księżyc poprzedniej nocy i gorąco rozlewające się po całym jej ciele. Obiecano jej, że Matka Księżyc nie będzie żądać spełnienia obietnic każdej pełni, ale powiedziano jej też, że być może będzie potrzeba nauczyć się kontroli.

Od kogo? Tinashe nie byłu skłonnu do udzielania instrukcji, nie nosiło księżycowego piętna. Gdyby Amina znalazła któreś ze starych bractw… ale nie wierzyła, że one wciąż istniały. Nie w Urhan i nie w najbliższym otoczeniu miasta przynajmniej.

Konduktor zapukał do ich przedziału.

\- Doktor Rafo. Stoimy.

\- Zauważyłam – warknęła przez zęby. Nie spodobało jej się to warknięcie. Poczuła oczy Tinashe na swoim karku. - Co się stało? - spytała, starając się być odrobinę spokojniejsza.

\- Tory uszkodzone.

Amina skrzywiła się.

Na długiej linii kolejowej łączącej wielkie metropolie leżące na granicach stepu uszkodzenie torów często oznaczało bandytów. Gromady nomadów, nie chcących przystosować się do nowych sposobów życia uciekały się do napaści, także na pociągi, jeśli czuły się pewnie, albo jeśli ich członkowie byli wyjątkowo głupi. Najczęściej jedno i drugie. Pociągi były zwykle dobrze chronione, ale bandyci i tak próbowali.

Nawet, jeśli bandytom się nie uda, pociąg postoi w stepie dłużej, niż powinien.

Na najbliższej stacji Amina powinna wysłać do Urhan telegram, może nawet udałoby się połączyć radiowo z uniwersytetem…

\- Przykro mi, doktor Rafo – powiedział konduktor, zanim ruszył dalej.

Ze swojego miejsca Tinashe spojrzału na Aminę badawczo.

\- Matka Księżyc cię woła – zauważyłu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie.

\- To twoja szansa. W mieście nie będzie prosto.

Amina zadrżała na myśl o tym, co jej piętno mogłoby zrobić w gęsto zamieszkanym Urhan.

Zaklęła.

\- Masz rację – powiedziała, rozpinając kamizelkę.

Słońce schowało się już za horyzontem, gdy Amina stała przy oknie, obserwując niebo i wypatrując księżyca.

Poddanie się teraz nie było tym, czego pragnęła, ale było rozsądniejsze, niż walka.

Czuła, jak całe ciało ją mrowi. Czuła, jak jej serce przyśpiesza.

Zdjęła ubranie, otwarła okno przedziału. Wciągnęła zimne nocne powietrze, woń ziemi, roślin i dymu. Zapach stepu, zapisany w pamięci krwi jej przodków. Dziadowie jej matki prowadzili koczowniczy tryb życia, jeszcze tak niedawno… A ona miała to w sobie, miłość do tych pustych przestrzeni i pragnienie wędrowania.

I to coś, co uczyniło ją podatną na księżycowe piętno.

Pomału czuła, jak jej umysł rozpływa się, poddając się wołaniu Matki Księżyc. Jak całe lata cywilizowanego życia i edukacji ustępują miejsca instynktom.

\- Powodzenia – usłyszała jeszcze.

Zaraz potem wilk o jednej łapie krótszej, niż pozostałe, pomknął wzdłuż torów kolejowych.

Minął, opowiadano potem Aminie, zaskoczoną ochronę kolei, która czuwała, wypatrując bandytów. I znów widziano go nad ranem. Miał futro pozlepiane krwią i płonące oczy.

Kiedy Amina zmywała z siebie tę krew, wiedziała już, że napaści nie będzie. Matka Księżyc mogła odebrać jej rozum, ale umiała sterować swoim dzieckiem.

**Author's Note:**

> Wprawka przed NaNoWriMo, kiedy będę pisała powieść w tym świecie.


End file.
